Education
Dr. Rasool Jan Dr. Prof '''Muhammad Rasul Jan is a leading scientist and scholar in the field of Analytical chemistry from Pakistan, especially renowned for his research in the various areas relating to Analytical chemistry. Rasul Jan is the Vice-Chancellor of the University of Malakand. He has published numerous scientific articles in the field of analytical chemistry,' ' Education and life' '''He was born in the village of Ningolai in Kabal subdivision of Swat District, Pakistan and studied Chemistry at the University of Peshawar, obtaining an M.Phil. Dr.Jan obtained his PhD from University College Cork,followed by three years Post-Doctoral work in the University College Dublin,in the Republic of Ireland,returning to Pakistan in 1985, he joined the Department of Chemistry at the University of Peshawar as Assistant Professor. In 1999 he was appointed as head of the Department of Environmental Sciences. He held a Fulbright Program fellowship at the New Mexico State University in 2003.He worked in Bio-Design institute at Arizona State University, USA He served as Vice-Chancellor of University of Malakand from 16 April 2008 till 1st October 2012. Presently he is serving the City University Of Science and Information Technology Peshawar as a Vice-Chancellor.Based on his contribution in the field of chemistry,he was awarded Pride of Performance in Science by the President of Islamic Republic of Pakistan.' ''' Research publications' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Fazal Mabood, “Conversion of waste tyre into liguid hydrocarbons via base catalysis” Iranian Journal of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering(IJCCE) 27(2) (2008)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Fozia Rehman, “Extractive spectrophotometric method for determination of sulpiride in pharmaceutical formulations”, American Laboratory 3(4) 8-10 (2008)' *'M. Rasul Jan, Jasmin Shah and Nadia Bashir, " Flow Injection Spectrophotometric Determination of Acetochlor in food samples”, American Laboratory 40(7) 12-16 (2008)' *'M. Rasul Jan, Jasmin shah and Abdur Rahim, “Recovery of styrene monomer from waste polystyrene using catalytic degradation”, American Laboratory 40 (4) 12-14 (2008)' *'M. Rasul Jan, Jasmin Shah and Nadia Bashir, “Flow Injection Spectrophotometric Determination of Chloramben” International Journal of Environmental and Analytical Chemistry (IJEAC) 88 (1) 27-35 (2008)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Fazal Mabood, “Catalytic conversion of waste tyres into valuable liquid fuels, Journal of Polymer and Environment 15 (3) 207-211 (2007)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan, Fazal Mabood and M. Shahid, “Preparation and Characterization of Carbon Black from Waste Tires and Their Utilization as Adsorbent” Journal of the Chinese Chemical society, 53 (5) 1085-1089 (2006)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Nadia Bashir, “Flow Injection Spectrophotometric Determination of 2,4-Dichlorophenoxy acetic acid Herbicide” Journal of the Chinese Chemical Society, 53 (4) 845-850 (2006)' *'Nina G. Dolinnaya, Mohammad Rasul Jan, Abdel Nasser Kawde,Tatiana S. Oretskaya,Vadim N. Tashlitsky and Joseph Wang.” Electrochemical Detection of A basic Site Containing DNA” Electroanalysis, 18(4) 399(2006)' *'M. Rasul Jan, Jasmin Shah and Nadia Bashir, "Flow injection spectrophotometric determination of bromoxynil herbicide by diazotization method” Analytical Sciences 22(1) 165 (2006)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Nadia Bashir, "Determination of Starane (Fluroxypyr) herbicide using flow injection spectrophotometry” Analytical Sciences 22(1) 145 (2006)' *'Zafar Iqbal, Mir Azam Khan, M. Rasul Jan, Jasmin Shah, Waqar Ahmad and Zia-ul- Haq, “New Spectrophotometric Method for Lactulose Determination in Pharmaceutical Preparations” Journal of Analytical Chemistry (Russian) 61(1), 32 (2006)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan, Mir Azam Khan and Sajad Amin, “Spectrophotometric Determination of Metoclopramide in Pharmaceutical Preparations” Journal of Analytical Chemistry, 60(7) 711-714(2005)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Mir Azam Khan, “Investigation of New Spectrophotometric Method for Analysis of Furosemide in Various Pharmaceutical Preparation” Journal of the Chinese Chemical Society, 52(2) 347-352(2005)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan, M. Nafees, S. Noureen and N. Bhatti, “Multiresidue Analysis of Pesticides in Fresh Fruits Marketed in Peshawar, Pakistan” American Laboratory 37,22 (2005)' *'Jasmin Shah, M. Rasul Jan and Zahid Hussain, “Catalytic Pyrolysis of Low Density Polyethylene with Lead Sulfide into Fuel Oil” Polymer Degradation and Stability 87 (2) 329-333 (2005)' *'Joseph Wang, Abdel-Nasser Kawde and M. Rasul Jan, “Carbon-Nanotube-Modified Electrodes for Amplified Enzyme-Based Electrical Detection of DNA Hybridization” Biosensors and Bioelectronics, 20, 995-1000 (2004)' *'G. Liu, Joseph Wang, J. Kim, M. Rasul Jan and G.E. Collins, “Electrochemical coding for multiplexed immunoassays of proteins” Analytical Chemistry, 76, 7126-7130 (2004)' *'M. Rasul Jan, Joseph Wang and Guodong Liu, “Highly Selective Electrochemical Enzyme-Linked Immunoassay Based in Alkaline Phosphatase Loaded Carbon Nanotube and Carbon Nanotube Modified Electrode” Chemical Sensors, 20 (Suppl. B), 222-223 (2004)' *'Mir Azam Khan, Mohammad Rasul Jan, Jasmin Shah, Zafar Iqbal and Hamayun Khan, “Spectrophotometric Determination of Lactulose in Pharmaceutical Preparations Using Acid Hydrolysis” American Laboratory, 36(14), 41 44 (2004.' 'Dr.Ihsanullah Khan '''Dr.Ihsanullah is the eminent educationist of swat. He was born onApril5, 1971 .' 3.Malala Yousufzai Malala Yousafzai ([[|Pashto]]: ملاله یوسفزۍ [[|ˈlaː lə . ju səf ˈzəj]];[[|1]] [[|Urdu]]: ملالہ یوسف زئی Malālah Yūsafzay, a pubic figure in Swat, born 12 July 1997)[[|2]] is a [[|Pakistani]] school pupil and education activist from the town of [[|Mingora]] in the [[|Swat District]] of Pakistan's northwestern [[|Khyber Pakhtunkhwa]] province. She is known for her activism for rights [[|to education]] and [[|for women]], especially in the Swat Valley, where the [[|Taliban]] had at times [[|banned girls from attending school]]. In early 2009, at the age of 11–12, Yousafzai wrote a blog under a pseudonym for the [[|BBC]] detailing her life under Taliban rule, their attempts to take control of the valley, and her views on promoting education for girls. The following summer, a [[|New York Times]] documentary was filmed about her life as the Pakistani military intervened in the region, culminating in the [[|Second Battle of Swat]]. Yousafzai rose in prominence, giving interviews in print and on television, and she was nominated for the [[|International Children's Peace Prize]] by South African activist [[|Desmond Tutu]]. On 9 October 2012, Yousafzai was shot in the head and neck in an assassination attempt by Taliban gunmen while returning home on a school bus. In the days immediately following the attack, she remained unconscious and in critical condition, but later her condition improved enough for her to be sent to the [[|Queen Elizabeth Hospital]] in [[|Birmingham]], [[|England]] for intensive rehabilitation. On 12 October, a group of 50 Islamic clerics inThe assassination attempt sparked a national and international outpouring of support for Yousafzai. [[|Deutsche Welle]] wrote in January 2013 that Malala may have become "the most famous teenager in the world."[[|3]] United Nations Special Envoy for Global Education [[|Gordon Brown]] launched a UN petition in Yousafzai's name, using the slogan "I am Malala" and demanding that all children worldwide be in school by the end of 2015 – a petition which helped lead to the ratification of Pakistan's first Right to Education Bill.[[|4]] In the 29 April 2013 issue of [[|Time]] magazine, Yousafzai was featured on the magazine's front cover and as one of "[[|The 100 Most Influential People in the World]]". She was the winner of Pakistan's first [[|National Youth Peace Prize]] and was nominated for the 2013 [[|Nobel Peace Prize]] (although Malala was widely tipped to win the prize,[[|5]] it was awarded to the [[|Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons]]). On 12 July 2013, Yousafzai spoke at the UN to call for worldwide access to education, and in September 2013 she officially opened the [[|Library of Birmingham]].[[|6]] Yousafzai is the Muhammad Sherin (Marghuzar Babajee) Muhammad Sherin is a Muslim sufi of Qadiriyya order. Born in 1933 in Talaash Dir State to Ghulam Muhammad he inspired from Saiu Baba and spent 17 years in the cave of Saidu baba near the town ;marghuzar,Swat. gh Category:Education